Street Fighter X Mai-HiME Omakes
by TheEternalRival
Summary: Stories of Characters and Storyline insights for Street Fighter and Mai-HiME characters. *DISCLAIMER: Street Fighter and Mai-HiME are from Capcom and Sunrise. I own neither of it.*
1. Omake 1 - Meet Ryu

"_Ryu is our well beloved hero from the Street Fighter games. His main purpose of existence of his journey is to test his strength by fighting worthy opponents from all over the world. Ryu has made rivals with many warriors, from his friend Ken Masters, to the Emperor of Muay Thai, Sagat._"

Kyle Hebert as Ryu

Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters

* * *

Ryu tells his side of the story...

"_Fighting is everything to me, like coming home. I've been doing this for very long time as a child. As a warrior, these fists of mine are a blessing._"

His strategies in combat...

"_Power... Skill... and knowledge is important key and do play a vital role in combat. One of the things you can learn when you battle_."

* * *

Rivalries...

"_Ken is one of my first rivals. Since we were kids, we fought like no tomorrow._", says Ryu. "_Ain't that the truth._", Ken responds as he appears on the side of his friend.

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Now wonder you've got many customers in your fight list, Ryu. First, you got Sagat. Remember on when you gave him a huge scratch on his chest?_", Ken asks. To which Ryu answers, "_Exactly, to which I didn't know I gave in to the Satsui no Hado. Even Sagat wasn't aware of it._"

* * *

"Speaking of those old flashbacks, care for another round, Ryu?", says Ken as he challenge the latter for another sparring. To which Ryu answers, "Just like old times... Hooh!" As Ryu and Ken set on their stance. they charge at each other with their fists...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-This is the first time to plan an omake for Street Fighter X Mai-HiME. This takes place after chapter one of SFxMH.


	2. Omake 2 - The HiMEs

"_Gouken's theories that a HiME's power would allow it to seal the Satsui no Hado in Ryu... Could Gouken's theories proved be true?_"

* * *

Kyle Hebert as Ryu

Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters

Rod Clarke as Gouken

Brittney Harvey as Sakura Kasugano

* * *

"_HiME stands for __**Hi**__ghly __**M**__aterialized __**E**__quipment._ _HiMEs have an identical birthmark shaped like the HiME symbol on various points of their bodies, usually the part of their bodies governed by their astrological sign. HiMEs typically are associated with a classical element or some other theme. Legend has it that their powers may have a possible connection to the Satsui no Hado. Especially that of those within you, Ryu._", says Gouken.

To which Ryu responds, "_Master, since when do you know about the HiMEs and their connection with the Satsui no Hado?_"

"_You will find out, my dear student. As if you try to gaze into a red star at night._", Gouken answers the question of his disciple.

* * *

Later that night...

Ryu gazes into the beautiful night sky until he notices a red-dwarf star near the moon. "_The star in the sky, could it be the ones master is talking about?_ _If master's theory were possibly correct, I still have no idea what's going to happen soon. And about those three women that he told us about, do they have any knowledge or any connection to the Satsui no Hado?_"

* * *

The following day...

"_Ryu-san, wake up!_", Sakura wakes her master up.

"_What's the time, Sakura?_", Ryu asks. Ryu has been sleeping in the roof of the dojo where he gazed into the red star last night.

"_Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Sakura, Ken. We need to get going and find those three women master talked about_", says Ryu. As the three set out on their quest.

*FIN*

* * *

Stay tuned for part 3.


	3. Omake 3 - Ryu vs Natsuki

"_While Ken and Sakura took Mai and Mikoto to safety, Ryu faces a cold beauty who go by the name of Natsuki Kuga. Will Ryu ever put his strength to the test on what he is fighting is a HiME?_"

Kyle Hebert as Ryu

Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters

Cheryl McMaster as Natsuki Kuga

* * *

"_Get those children to safety, Ken. I'll take on the assailant myself!"_, says Ryu. To which Ken responds, "_Okay, you can count on me buddy!_"

"_I won't let you interfere on my mission, warrior! If I win, bring the girl to me._", says Natsuki; dressed in a biker outfit and full-faced motorcycle helmet.

* * *

*_Let's get this started, FIGHT!_*

**_**BGM:**__ Super Street Fighter IV Soundtrack - Theme of Ryu_**

"_Duran, load Silver Cartridge!_", as Natsuki orders her Child Duran to load Silver Cartridge on its cylinders. And then, "Fire!"

As icicles are heading towards Ryu, he counters.

"_Shinku Tatsumaki!_", Ryu executes an EX Tatsumaki to deflect the icicles. Then, Duran attacks; only to be knocked back with a swift donkey kick, temporarily disabling him in the middle of the battle.

Which lead Natsuki to fight the world warrior on her own.

Ryu takes on Natsuki with this attack sequence as it follows...

*Jump Heavy Kick, Stand Heavy Punch, Shoryuken, Focus Attack-Dash Cancel, then Metsu Hadoken*

Natsuki gets knocked back to the ground, the trail from the Metsu Hadoken caused a huge burn on Natsuki's arm.

"_What this!? I've never seen such power from this guy!_", Natsuki yelled. As she ends up letting her guard down. Natsuki continues attempting to fire on Ryu with her pistol-like Element. Ryu continues dodging the latter's attack, Ryu finishes the battle as this attack sequence follows.

*Collarbone Breaker, Hadoken (L), Focus Attack-Dash Cancel, Standing Medium Kick, Standing Heavy Punch, Joudan Sokutou Geri, Standing Heavy Kick, Standing Medium Kick, Standing Heavy Punch, Standing Heavy Kick, then Shin Shoryuken*

***_**K.O.!**__ Ultra Combo Finish!_***

"_Kyaaaaaaahh!_"

Ryu's Shin Shoryuken nailed Natsuki big time. Destroying her helmet at the same time! Now that's gotta hurt.

**Ryu Wins. Perfect!**

"_I've never seen such potential of a HiME. No wonder she makes up a formidable opponent. I better tend to her wounds..._", the world warrior was impressed of Natsuki's ability as a HiME, as Ryu carries an unconscious Natsuki to his master's dojo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Stay tuned for part 4.


	4. Omake 4 - The Cold Beauty

_"Natsuki is a cold-beauty with a bitter past, and present not-so serious situations. Let's take a look at her story, as well as her point of view in the Mai and Street Fighter universe!"_

Cheryl McMaster as Natsuki

Reuben Langdon as Ken

Kyle Hebert as Ryu

* * *

**Prelude:**

Ryu: So, you're a HiME, right?

Natsuki: Exactly. My only objective is to expose the conspiracies of the First District. That's the reason why HiMEs have been gathering here at Fuka Academy.

Ken: So, this conspiracy theory here you're talking about is they're trying to lure anyone like yourself to their own objective?

Natsuki: Yes. (At Ryu) So, what is about the Satsui no Hadou you're talking about?

Ryu: It's a long explanation. As far as I'm concerned, you'll have to find out with master if you wish to ask.

Natsuki: I see... Well, I'm looking forward to gain knowledge from your master.

* * *

Character vs. Quotes

• **Vs. Abel** – If you have any problems recovering precious things in the past, its better you need to move on momentarily.  
•** Vs. Adon** – Bragging rights are all for show, runt.  
• **Vs. Akane** – Staying here in the battlefield can cost you your life and the person important to you.  
• **Vs. Akira** – Your Ninja style is different from Bushin style. But that's because you're not a guy!  
• **Vs. Akuma** – I have never seen such power. So, this is the true nature of the Satsui no Hado…  
• **Vs. Alex** – Your purpose of fighting did change you forever. This is how I experience as well.  
•** Vs. Alyssa** – It's dangerous for yourself to enter the battlefield without anyone protecting you!  
•** Vs. Balrog** – The next time we fight, I hope you have a better strategy than 'punch until they're dead.'  
• **Vs. Blanka** – You're too wild! Calm down a bit, would you?  
•** Vs. Cammy** – You sure quite to be a fast one. I hate to admit, you have lots of skills than I do.  
• **Vs. Charlie** – Justice does prevail. If you ever have dedication to bring evil doers behind bars!  
• **Vs. Chun-Li** – You've got flexible legs. You should've been a cheerleader!  
• **Vs. Cody** – The world would turn against you if you ever continue escaping prison and keep on fighting.  
• **Vs. Cracker Jack** – Have you ever checked your criminal records? And who are those guys chasing after you?  
• **Vs. Crimson Viper** – Looks like those devices of yours are worth interesting to use. May I ask of your name, ma'am?  
• **Vs. Dan** – You might actually stand a chance if you stop showing off, fool!  
• **Vs. Dee Jay** – Your music sounds kinda interesting other than British alternative rock that my father used to listen.  
• **Vs. Dhalsim** – With power comes great responsibility, nothing is impossible.  
• **Vs. Dudley** – Always a pleasure to have a good clean fight! I hope we cross paths again someday!  
• **Vs. E. Honda** – You gotta be first in Japan before you can be first in the world, old man!  
• **Vs. Eagle** – Hmm, the way you wield those sticks were worth interesting to look.  
• **Vs. El Fuerte** – I usually top mayonnaise on any food I eat. Do you have those in your specialty?  
• **Vs. Elena** – Rhythm? I don't know much about that, but I am very intrigued.  
• **Vs. Evil Ryu** – Ryu... how could you have let yourself be swallowed up by the Satsui no Hado!?  
• **Vs. Fei Long** – I've never such seen artistic style of Kung Fu. Why go on fighting in the streets to test it yourself?  
• **Vs. Garuda** – Even with spikes on your body, you don't scare me!  
• **Vs. Gen** – Having disregard for life is unforgivable. Have you ever been too sick to fight?  
• **Vs. Gill** – I see your trying to save the world in your own doing. But the crimes you've made won't cover it up.  
• **Vs. Gouken** – I'm beginning to learn things from you. I hope we go for another round sometime.  
• **Vs. Guile** – You fight with a great deal of insight and rationality. I'll have to take some notes.  
• **Vs. Guy** – Bushinryu is an art that flourished over a century. No wonder you are deemed worthy to become its master.  
• **Vs. Haruka** – And you call yourself a student council officer!? You are but a mere immature child!  
• **Vs. Hokuto** – The grace of your fighting, you kinda remind me of someone.  
• **Vs. Hugo** – It's only a matter of desperate times call for desperate measures.  
• **Vs. Ibuki** – You can't be a ninja unless you need to work on with your clothing.  
• **Vs. Ingrid** – So, you came to stop Bison too? I guess I can give you a hand.  
• **Vs. Juri** – A fight to the death? I'll give you one!  
• **Vs. Kairi** – Losing memories to gain such power is what I don't understand about.  
• **Vs. Ken** – Don't you ever laugh about burning my clothes with your Dragon Punches!  
• **Vs. M. Bison** – I cannot stand people like you. Your reign of terror ends here!  
• **Vs. Mai** – If you wish not to fight, go home and be a family girl!  
• **Vs. Makoto** – I truly respect your skill, but running a dojo at your age is a difficult task to do.  
• **Vs. Midori** – Such tediousness. You truly lack discipline.  
• **Vs. Mikoto** – Next time, if you don't hold back, I won't hold back.  
• **Vs. Miyu** – I see that you're not human... Time to send you to the scrapheap!  
• **Vs. Nagi** – I WILL force you to tell me one day about the Orphans!  
• **Vs. Nanase** – Did your sister ever worked hard to train you to be its successor?  
• **Vs. Nao** – Death becomes inevitable for the likes of you!  
• **Vs. Natsuki** – An illusion speaks of a person's experiences in the past. This reflects my true purposes in life.  
• **Vs. Necro** – That's strange… Since when did you have gained electromagnetism all over your body?  
• **Vs. Obsidian Prince** – You call yourself king... Kings rule only men. I have progressed beyond that!  
• **Vs. Oni** – I've fought in countless battles, but this is the first time I was ready to die.  
• **Vs. Oro** – You use strange moves... They seem different from my power source.  
• **Vs. Remy** – You were your own worst enemy... I guess I'm feeling the same pain as you are.  
• **Vs. Rolento** – Do you have enough soldiers in your disposal to build your military empire?  
• **Vs. Rose** – Facing Bison alone is dangerous thing, Rose! Perhaps I can provide you an assistance.  
• **Vs. Rufus** – My ears are getting tired of listening to your nonsense. Just shut the hell up!  
• **Vs. Ryu** – I can feel your dedication in all of your attacks. I'm looking forward to challenging you again.  
• **Vs. Sagat** – You're quite tough to beat. I hate to admit, you have cherished every moment of fighting him in his travels.  
• **Vs. Sakura** – Close but no cigar, my friend. The most thing important in a fight is to stay focus.  
• **Vs. Shadowgeist** – How does it feel to grovel beneath my heel?  
• **Vs. Sharon** – Going AWOL from your duties to pursue your intended target could be a risky mission.  
• **Vs. Shiho** – Your ignorance will be your undoing!  
• **Vs. Shizuru** – This battle is not over yet, Shizuru. I can see your true feelings for me in your eyes!  
• **Vs. Skullomania** – I'm not laughing about this!  
• **Vs. T. Hawk** – You truly value the life your people. I say you deemed worthy of my respect.  
• **Vs. Takeda** – Leave my presence at once, you insolent worm!  
• **Vs. Twelve** – A mere machine made out a slug don't stand a chance against me!  
• **Vs. Urien** – It'll take a matter of time rusting your body with stains on the floor!  
• **Vs. Vega** – Your beauty is nothing but a blight to your vision. You have no right to judge anyone no matter how they look.  
• **Vs. Vulcano Rosso** – What would you accomplish of taking the road of a drunkard for power!?  
• **Vs. Yang** – You're quite a fast one. I hate to admit, you're the smart guy compared to your brother.  
• **Vs. Yukariko** – Whoever believes can be saved, huh... Sure sounds nice.  
• **Vs. Yukino** – You better learn how to work independently. Don't be tempted by any of Suzushiro's idiocy!  
• **Vs. Yun** – Everything coming out from your mouth comes with a price.  
• **Vs. Zangief** – Anyways, size nor power don't matter.


End file.
